Protect
by Decepti-Kitty
Summary: Jetfire notices a strange behavior in his student, Starscream. And what he discovers troubles him. Generation 1. Humanized Transformers. AU. R/R, please. Flame in PMs.


Jetfire was alone in his classroom, sitting silently at his desk as he graded papers, when a knock on his door drew his attention away from the tests. "Come in."

The one who entered was the gym coach, Ironhide, and in his grip was a student Jetfire recognized instantly. It was his brightest science student, Starscream.

"Caught this young man skipping my class. He's got detention, but I can't keep him. I have an appointment this afternoon I can't get out of even if I tried. Do you mind?" The coach asked, pulling Starscream further into the room.

The science teacher shook his head, both in disappointment and to express he had no problem with keeping an eye on the disgruntled student. "Starscream, take your seat."

Ironhide shared a farewell nod with Jetfire before backing out of the room and walking away.

Starscream had plopped at his desk and propped his feet up on the table, his thin arms crossed over his chest. The raven-haired teen was lanky compared to his elder brothers, who were honor students. Well, Thundercracker was, anyway. Skywarp was the school clown. And Starscream? He was the scrawny outcast.

"What is your problem, Starscream? This is the fifth time this week you've come to me for detention!" Jetfire turned on Starscream as soon as the door clicked shut following Ironhide's exit. His normally cheerful expression was hidden by a frown.

"It's no big deal. 'Sides, not like I'm the /only/ one who does it..."

"Be that as it may, you're the only one to get caught. I can't help but wonder if you /enjoy/ being in trouble!" Jetfire crossed his own arms, leaning back against his own desk, watching his student. "Is this about what happened two years ago?"

The raven flinched. So, that /was/ the reason he's been acting out so much. Starscream's father had passed away two years ago, prompting the young teen to cope in the worst way. Jetfire was also aware that Starscream's mother had remarried recently.

"Trouble at home?"

Starscream's lips were pressed in a hard line. "I'm not talking to you anymore."

"Well, that answers that. Starscream..." Jetfire sighed. "Fine then. I'll talk, you listen. Sound fair?" The teen tossed his head in annoyance, though the reaction didn't surprise the science teacher. "I know you're still hurting over the loss of your father. I understand that losing someone that dear to you so soon and without warning can be difficult to cope with. But this behavior of yours isn't the way. If anything, you're disgracing yourself and giving your family a poor reputation as a result. Including your fath-"

"You don't know anything!" Starscream cut his teacher off heatedly, jumping to his feet, his pale hands slamming onto his desk. The raven always got testy when his father was brought up. "It's my way of dealing with losing the only person I loved in my entire family! The only one who ever seem to give a shit about me!"

Jetfire sighed and leaned over the desk to look Starscream in the eye. "I'm sorry for putting it that way. But please, I'm just trying to help. I want you to be okay, and this isn't the right way."

Starscream turned away from his teacher, his jacket sliding partially off his shoulder to expose a fairly dark bruise. Jetfire's blue eyes widened as it registered that his student was hurt. "Who did that to you?"

The teen flinched and opened his mouth to reply when an angry voice interrupted. "STARSCREAM!" Jetfire noted the boy shrink back in fear at the voice. The science teacher looked up to see a man at least twenty years his senior, his hair a deep gray and his eyes a furious red-orange. The man strode up to Starscream and looked at the teen as if he were nothing but trash. "It's time to go home," the dark voice of the man snarled. He reached out and roughly grabbed Starscream's arm, causing him to emit a pained whimper as he was pulled along. The harsh treatment made Jetfire flinch as the man took Starscream away.

Suddenly, Starscream's behavior made sense. It must have been an attempt to steel himself, to close himself off from the world. If he could distance himself enough, then whatever happened at home wouldn't be a big deal. But, it clearly wasn't working, if Starscream's reaction to the man that stormed in and grabbed him was any indication. And Jetfire had a sinking feeling he knew exactly who that man was to his student.

"That must be Starscream's stepfather..."

That night, Jetfire lay awake. He couldn't sleep knowing that Starscream was probably being punished, being hurt. Nothing warranted abuse and Jetfire knew he had to help his student. But, he really couldn't do anything unless Starscream came to him about it and if he had evidence to back up his story. Tomorrow, he decided. Tomorrow, he would convince Starscream to tell him what was going on. If he could, he'd take his student in, let the raven live with him until the situation had been resolved. He was sure that Starscream's brothers were spared the treatment, as they had moved out into an apartment together shortly after their mother remarried, leaving Starscream alone to face whatever happened.

The science teacher rolled onto his side and closed his eyes to try and rest. The only problem was his mind plagued his sleep with worry and fear for his student. Nightmares of horrible things happening to Starscream invaded his mind against his will, waking him. "...I wish I could call him, but it's too late. And it would probably cause more harm than good." Jetfire felt his Spark twist in his chest, He hated knowing he would see an injured Starscream tomorrow, knowing that he was helpless to do anything as long as Starscream feared his stepfather.

"Please, Starscream,,," He prayed, "let me help you. Let me protect you from him. Let go of your pride so I can help you..." Jetfire repeated this thought over and over, hoping that, if he willed it enough, it would work. With that thought, he closed his eyes and slept. 


End file.
